dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Apollo Creed vs Yamcha
Apollo Creed vs Yamcha is the sayain Jedi's forty-eighth DBX! Description ROCKY VS DRAGON BALL Z! Which former enemy of the main character turned best friend will win in a duel to the death! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight! The 28th World Martial Arts Tournament was a roller coaster, Apollo Creed decided that he wanted to throw his hat into the ring literally. This was very successful for him as he made it into the finals with little to no effort, Apollo stood in his side of the arena putting his hands into the air to the audience, Suddenly it happened Apollo figured out who is opponent who is in between him and his prize money, Yamcha! Yamcha walked to his corner of the arena staring at his opponent Apollo Creed with a supercilious smile glued on his face annoying Apollo! Here we go! Yamcha charged at Apollo like a bull and tried a scissor kick at the boxer's face, Apollo leaned backwards and slammed his fist into Yamcha's side knocking the wind out of him. Apollo then began throwing powerful jabs into the face of the Bandit stunning him, Apollo reeled his fist back and tried a punch to Yamcha's face. The young Bandit ducked underneath the strike and grabbed Apollo's arm, With all his might the Bandit kicked Apollo in the leg and threw him over his shoulder and into the pavemant stunning him. Yamcha tried to slam his foot his foot into Apollo's face but the Boxer dodged the strike and jumped to his feet, Yamcha stood tall and put his hands behind his back with a cocky smile on his face. "Your wimpy little punches won't even faze me." '' Yamcha said as he put his cheek right in front of Apollo's face, Apollo with all his strength planted his fist into Yamcha's face nearly knocking him off his feet. Apollo followed Yamcha and threw another jab into Yamcha's face knocking him over. The Bandit jumped back up and charged at Apollo, The Poor Boxer couldn't even react before he was struck by Yamcha's signature attack The Wolf Fang Fist. Apollo was sent flying by the attack and nearly out of the arena, Apollo regained his composure and started prancing around the Bandit turned Z-Fighter. Yamcha began growing angry and started firing Ki Blasts at Apollo who easily dodged them all with ease! Apollo knew Yamcha was getting tired so he charged forward and threw a deadly punch right into the stomach of Yamcha stunning him and leaving him open for an uppercut, The Bandit decided to use his best attack FAKE DEATH. Apollo walked towards the injured Yamcha to check if he was knocked out or if he was faking it, Yamcha sprung up like a bullet and used his Tiger Jackhammer Fist. The result of this was that Apollo was launched a fair bit away he skidded until he made it to the edge of the arena, Apollo looked up to see Yamcha running towards him. Yamcha tried to kick Apollo in the head butbhe dodged it and planted his fist into Yamcha's stomach again. Apollo let Yamcha lean downwards before he was caught in a choke hold, Yamcha started swinging his arms up and down while screaming in pain. Apollo began slamming his fist into Yamcha's face over and over again, The Final strike flattened his nose. Apollo let go of Yamcha and used the rest of his might to punch Yamcha in the face making him spin around due to the force of the punch. Yamcha regained his composure and entered back into his battle stance, The combatants drew close to each other, both ready to give it their all. Both already knew how skilled the other was, and had come to their own conclusions on how to win. Yamcha cupped his hands together and charged up his Kamehameha attack! Yamcha fired the blast of energy at Apollo, The Champion Boxer ran away from the blast saving him from the explosion which soon occurred after. Apollo ran in and jabbed Yamcha three times. Yamcha shrugged them off and delivered a powerful jab to Apollo's face. Apollo stumbled a bit, but quickly retaliated by ducking under Yamcha's next punch, and then punching him in the face with an uppercut. Yamcha didn't let the punch bother him as he kicked Apollo in the head, Yamcha cupped his hands again and fired the Kamehameha blast at Apollo, But because he was so injured he fired the blast to low causing an explosion to go off right in his face ending the battle. Apollo walked away from Yamcha's mangled and burned corpse as the victor! '''DBX!' Conclusion And the winner is: Apollo Creed! Category:The sayain jedi Category:Fistfight Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Season Finale Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant